Venom God Slayer Magic
Venom God Slayer Magic (毒の滅神魔導, Doku no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster, Lost Magic that is a part of the God Slayer series that has been spread all across , stored in numerous scrolls, tomes and the like. Furuichi came across this magic, and is its current wielder. Description Venom God Slayer Magic allows the user, like all other God Slayer Magics, to have a change in physiology in order to incorporate their respective element into their own bodies. In this case, the element is venom. Unlike a similar magic, the venom produced by this God Slayer Magic is gaseous, and therefore, is of an entirely different classification. However, because the term "venom" can be applied to virtually anything that has a toxic effect on the body, Furuichi can consume any form of poison coming from an external source. However, in a gaseous state, this is most rejuvenating. Venom God Slayer provides the wielder the capability to manifest black venom from within their body, and subsequently manipulate it for a variety of purposes; commonly around their limbs. Due to the nature of Venom God Slayer, it also provides the user to be able to allow black poison to release from the user's pores, literally coating them with a layer of poison, making them extremely difficult to face in close combat. However, an interesting fact about Venom God Slayer is that it does not allow the user to consume Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, making it a bit more tame than the other God Slayer magics. As well as this, Venom God Slayer changes the physiology of the wielder to such an extent that they are capable of completely repelling the influence of all venomous substances against, or within, their body. This makes poisoning Furuichi impossible, and the use of corrosive acids are quickly neutralized as well. Additionally, Venom God Slayer also allows Furuichi to change the chemical and magical composition of any substance to become venomous, quickly causing the object to exert black fumes from it. Spells Basic Spells *'Venom God's Bellow' (毒神の怒号 Dokujin no Dogō): The signature spell of all Slayers, otherwise known as the "breath attack", it is the personification of the respective creature that the Slayer is designated to kill. In Furuichi's case, this would be a "God of Venom." Furuichi takes a deep breath, manipulating the venom within his body to become concentrated towards his stomach, before exhaling the said "breath" of poison as a blast of a wide radius, littered with his black poison. Because of this radius, it is an indiscriminate technique, causing mild poisoning to everything in its path, which progressively increases in concentration. *'Venom God's Ribbon' (毒神の印綬 Dokujin no Inju): One of Furuichi's signature spells, which he takes full advantage of the Venom God Slayer's physiological changes. Quite simply, this spell is activated by exerting large volumes of black poison from his body, which is then accumulated at a focal point, before spreading out in numerous directions from that point. This, in turn, causes it to appear akin to a ribbon, hence the namesake of the technique. He uses his magical influence to direct the said ribbon, allowing it to become a potent defense by surrounding him, or a potent offense and binding tactic as well. *'Venom God's Snake Charmer' (毒神の蛇使い Dokujin no Hebitsukai): One of his more unique spells, and possibly the most direct spell of any God Slayer style in existence. It is initially known to the wielder of the magic because it is a side-effect of learning the magic, in order to resist any manner of poison used against him. The snake charmer is a spell that Furuichi uses when concentrating magic to his fingertips, and makes physical contact with his enemies. This in turn, causes his magic to seep into the body of whoever he made contact with, at which the magic increases by devouring the magic of the opponent. Reaching the veins of an enemy, the poison from the magic proceeds to envelop their entire body in black markings, which causes paralysis and immense pain towards an enemy. Furthermore, increasing the concentration of this poison can provide Furuichi with the ability to kill an enemy effortlessly, making it a highly difficult spell to avoid. The only known way to evade the spell is by expelling a tremendous quantity of magical power outward, removing the influence of Furuichi's magic upon them. However, this in turn causes physical and magical exhaustion, which is another advantage for Furuichi. :*'Venom God's ' (毒神のセサ Dokujin no Sesa; Sanskrit for "Remaining"): A spell thought to be extremely occult in its workings, and something which Furuichi only employs as a last ditch effort to kill his enemies. As stated before, the Venom God's Snake Charmer spell is present within the body of the user of Venom God Slayer Magic, internalized within their physiology in order to allow them resistance to all poisons and the ability to digest them all within their body. Taking this concept to the next level, Furuichi devised a method to employ the additional magic that is stored within his body in order to create a highly effective means of enhancing his abilities. Through releasing the Snake Charmer spell upon his own body, before completely internalizing it with his own magical reserves, the Shesha spell enhances Furuichi's attributes to a phenomenal level. In exchange, he gains a serpentine appearance to accommodate these changes. These include snake-like eyes, with markings that appear like eye make-up, along with serpentine ear-like protrusions, scale-like markings across his body and even a tail made out of a snake. These are quite useful in physical combat, according to Furuichi, but he tends to use the spell for a full-scale assault prior to it dispelling, which can be done by expending enough power. ::*'Enhanced Venom God Slayer Magic Spells': The nature of Venom God's Shesha is to exponentially enhance the quantity of poison within the body, therefore allowing for each of Furuichi's other spells to be enhanced significantly. An example of this is his Venom Dragon's Roar, which, rather than appearing like a small wave of poison, is a colossal blast of highly concentrated acid that vaporizes everything within its path, similar to the manner in which the does so. Furthermore, the said acid induces chain reactions which causes other materials to break down at a similar rate to if they were directly hit by the acid, making it almost impossible to avoid Furuichi's assaults. ::*'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Using the acid in his body as nutrients of sorts, Furuichi's physical attributes are advanced significantly. A notable change is his physical strength and durability, giving him the ability to perform feats such as throwing entire slabs of rock with a single hand and endure multiple advanced magical spells with nothing more than a swat of his hand. ::*'Enhanced Physical Combat': Due to the addition of the horns, and a snake-like tail on his body, Furuichi can employ these aspects in order to greatly enhance his ability to engage in physical combat. He can attack and defend from almost all angles, and considering that the snake is also a sentient entity that reacts to foreign individuals, Furuichi is able to focus on one enemy while the snake focuses on another, allowing him to fight battles against multiple advanced opponents with ease. Advanced Spells Trivia *Perchan has approved the article. See Also *Toxic God Slayer Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:God Slayer Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic